


Be Good

by MichelleM



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleM/pseuds/MichelleM
Summary: All his life Alec has been told to Be. Good.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! A lot of real life stuff happened that made writing impossible (my mental health is a joke lately) but on the bright side, I salvaged some of my work, including this one! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Age 3 and Alec says the wrong thing, says that a boy is cute  
His mother tells him he is bad, that thinking boys are cute is bad, and he must be good  
He sees the disappointment in his father’s eyes and makes this his new mantra  
BeGoodbegoodbegood  
He tells himself when he has that kind of thought about boys, when he fails, when he is “not good”  
And begoodbegoodbe g o o d  
Always be good  
Alec Lightwood must always be good.  
~~~  
Age 11, and there’s a cute boy living with them.  
The boy is good  
All sunlight and angelic, his parent’s new favorite.  
This boy is good, not tainted by impure thoughts  
Alec wants him  
Alec is bad  
Begoodbegoodbegood  
He repeats it in his head, until he can get rid of the thoughts  
(He can’t)  
And begoodbegoodbe g o o d  
Always be good  
~~~  
Age 15 and the good boy and he are parabatai, and Alec needs to be good not think about this, think about him like that. It’s not good, and he must always be good.

He is not good  
~~~~~  
He’s not good, but this is worse than not good, this is w r o n g  
He’s in love with Magnus Bane.  
A warlock  
A man  
Alec Lightwood is not good  
~~~~  
He’s finally good  
He’s saving the family name, marrying a woman, and he is good.  
Magnus is here now, but that doesn’t matter, can’t matter  
Begoodbegoodbegoodbego-  
But Magnus says he is good, that wanting him is not the opposite of be good  
BegoodbegoodbegoodbegOOD  
Alec Lightwood is good  
~~~~  
There are words hurled his way, wondering when he stopped being good when he let a Downworlder, a warlock, a man make him notgood  
And Alec finally gets it, finally.  
He is not the one who is notgood  
He is good  
His love for Magnus is good  
This is what he say’s to the words flying his way, the words meant to be laced with barbed wire, but instead land like snow on his ears, cold, but melting under the heat of his realization that he is good, that Magnus Bane is good, that the love that they have for each other is GOOD  
~~~~  
It’s years later, and Alec is able to smile, to laugh to love.  
And when his sons (and who would have ever thought that Alec Lightwood would have children?) ask him if they’re good, if the love they have for their respective boyfriend’s (and in Rafe’s case, boy and girlfriend) is good, he smiles so wide it threatens to split his face in two, and he answers yes, yes you’re good, love is good.  
~~~  
Alec Lightwood is GOOD.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Comments, kudos, suggestions and requests are welcome!


End file.
